Could This Be True?
by DeathScytheAngel
Summary: Pg13 for now.2 enemies,2 young men, are having their own problems...Those problems drive them away from their 'homes'. Unexpectedly they run into one another...RavenXVan
1. Chapter 1

READ AND REVIEW!

- - - - - 

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, or its characters...I'm just borrowing the idea and characters...Don't get what I mean...Ask someone! 

Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Lime, mature themes, lots of cussing, angst, ect...Expect all this and more in this fic... :) 

- - - - - - - - 

Could This Be True?

Chapter 1: Unexpected...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wha..?" Came a groggy male voice from underneath a bundle of blankets. 

"Ya gotta wake up! Its past lunch already." Came a cheerful, high-spirited, female voice that made the man shrink back and want to cover his ears from the pounding headache it stirred. 

"Fiona don't be so 'chipper', when waking someone up with a hang over." He replied while reaching one of his long tanned arms out to the bedside table and grabbing his magnifying eye patch. 

"Ok Irvine." She told him while she threw a pair of pants toward him, quickly followed by a pair of dark blue boxers. "Better get dressed and down to the Mess Hall before Van is down there to long." Fiona commented as she headed out the door. 

"Yeah, yeah." The man grumbled as he at up finally, and threw the covers away from him. His bare skin being met with full force by the cool air that filled the room. Scratching his head lightly, he got up and proceeded to pull on the clothes Fiona graciously threw him. After pulling on a gray tank top, he headed out the room, and down stairs to the sparsely occupied Mess Hall. 

"Hey Irvine!" Van called, and winced slightly from the profuse and vicious headache he still had. The reply was a indistinguishable grunt as the older pilot flopped down into a chair. 

"I've got one question..." Irvine began, and paused for a moment. "Did you know he could drink like that?" He finally came out and asked, which made Van's confused look disappear with a smirk. 

"No idea!" He stated and chuckled lightly while handing the older man some aspirin. "Thomas tried to warn us though...Who ever woulda' guessed that 'prim, proud, and proper' Col. Shubaltz could drink 25 shots!?" Van said exasperated. 

"He was still going strong when you passed out." Irvine kindly reminded him. "I think I remember 30, before things got fuzzy." The blade liger pilot almost face faulted. 

"Damn...O, what's with what I've been hearing about you wetting your pants?" The brunette asked with a chuckle, and was met with a glare. 

"No, that was Thomas and Rudolph that wet themselves...I ended up spilling my 28th shot." Irvine retorted, and recalled the only thing past his 29th shot, was being dragged to his room by Zeke, a drunk Col. and Moonbay. 

"He was up this morning at eight o'clock and reported for overtime duty! Moonbay said he didn't even seem to have a hangover!" The Lieutenant huffed in annoyment, and got chuckled out of the other. 

"Lucky bastard...Must have a really fuckin' high tolerance to the shit, or something..." Irvine jested, as he looked out the window and into the sky, that was shrouded in dark storm clouds. "Bad storm setting in..." He suddenly changed the subject, from the drinking tournament and the heart blonde Karl.

"Yeah, I heard its supposed to last the whole week." Van added, noticing the slight pink tint that flushed Invine's cheeks for a few moments, only seconds ago. 

"The old man sure won't be happy...He's got some new equipment he wanted to test out." He commented while still looking outside, but his thoughts anywhere but the weather. 

*~*~*

"Aw, Raven don't be like that!" The blue haired zoidian complained to the retreating form of a ash gray haired man. 

"Reyes, I've told you before, try something like that and you'll pay." He hissed at her, as he headed down the corridor and toward the hanger where Shadow and the Geno-Breaker were. 

"Fine!" She huffed at him, and headed t he opposite way down the corridor, in the Whale King. "I'll just tell Hiltz." She stated, as a cruel smile curved her lips. While Raven stopped dead in his tracks, and his heart skipping a beat. 

"You wouldn't dare Reyes...You wouldn't want him to know just how far you've tried to get with his 'attack dog'." He snapped at her, figuring she'd change her mind and leave him be. 

"I don't give a damn what Hiltz thinks, will think, or wants to believe. I just want you, or see you suffer." She drawled at him and cackled lightly, which made Raven cringe slightly. 

"Fine, I can take what ever that red haired goon dishes out." He retorted as he started to walk off again, but stopped when he heard a 'tsk'. 

"Aw, Raven I'm hurt." Came a masculine voice, tinged with malice. "I think you need to be taught a lesson to be talking like that. And thinking so highly of yourself, don't you agree?" Hiltz questioned, and Raven glared fire at him, but deep down, he knew exactly what would happen, and he'd be useless to stop it. 

"Hiltz if you..." That was all that escaped his mouth before a blur of red collided with his side, throwing the youth to the wall, and down to the floor. The red head looked on in amusement as his 'dog' got up slowly, apparently, a good deal of damage was done from that single blow. 

"You can have fun with him after me Ambient." He called to the metallic organoid, who was growling menacingly at Raven. Hiltz jumped down to the place where the red organoid was, and walked toward the younger man.

"Fucking bastard." Raven managed to spit out, before he received a solid punch to his jaw, knocking him back. 

"Tsk, what lashing. Your going to pay dearly for such language, my dear Raven." That was all he could remember hearing, as he blocked away his conscious feelings. This was a skill he'd learned years ago, not long after he'd met Prozen. The less you feel while it happens, or notice happens, the better, and the faster you'll heal, that's what he'd told himself.

*~*~*

Pain. That was the first thing that he registered as he started to wake. Lots of pain, actually. His head arm, legs, and chest hurt, but especially his much abused ribs and his ass. _'The fucking ego maniac bastard...I can't even barely move.' _That was just the beginning of a string of curses and damnations he was thinking of. 

He struggled to actually open his eyes, and seen sand. Lots of sand, and he was shocked, he had fully expected to wake up in the isolation cell, not the desert! 

Hearing a grunt like roar, Raven immediately registered it was his black organoid's grunt. "Shad...dow..." He barely managed to rasp out the name. The metallic creature padded in front of his master, and lowed his eyes to Raven's level, as his master tried to get up. 

"Rahh?" He growled, concerned at how bad off his master really was, he hadn't expected him to be as messed up as he was. 

"Find...a zoid." That was all that Raven managed before he was welcomed into a dark abyss of unconsciousness. Shadow immediately took off toward the North in search of what he was instructed to find, any zoid that he could fuse with and get it back to Raven. 

*~*~*

"I was so stupid!" A brunette yelled at himself as he stuffed things into a pair of duffle bags. He felt like a total ditz, for making that bet! It was Saturday night, and Van had decided he would just drink leisurely, and not compete, but when Col. Shubaltz and Irvine got into a disagreement...Well, they decided to settle it with a drinking competition, and Van decided to make the better of it. 

He bet Karl could beat Irvine by 2 drinks, and what was his due? If he lost, Irvine got Zeke for a week for every drink after 30 he downed before passing out. The outcome? Karl 30, before he phased out and gave in, but Irvine was determined to keep going, he downed 33 drinks before finally passing out. So, Zeke got to be Irvine's for three weeks, and Van was totally distraught. 

He threw the last of his things into the bags, and zipped them up, and scrawled a note on a piece of paper. 'Gone, don't look for me, I'll be back...Probably. ~Van' That was all he put, and he pinned the note on the bedside table in plain view from the door, when someone would entered. With that, he quickly made it out of the base without being caught of seen, and took the blade liger. 

Not knowing where to go, or even knowing where he was, in the first place, after an hour or running, he noticed he had no idea where he was. "Damn!" He cursed himself for being so stupid for not paying attention to where he was going. Van finally noticed he could barely make out building in the distance to the West, and so he headed toward the town. 

In all the sand it was hard to miss a quite large town, with green surroundings, and an obvious well supply of water. As he came closer to the town, he noticed that there weren't a lot of zoids, and those that were, were definitely soldier owned, except two or three that were civilian owned, because they were labor based zoids. So, he figured that the occupants of the town weren't Zoid efficient, which was fine with him. He left the blade liger right on the edge of the town, in a good sized grove, that could conceal it mainly. 

*~*~* 

When Raven finally came out of the black abyss, he felt that he was moving, and in an upright position. Opening his eyes, he saw a console in front of him, and the surrounding desert outside. He was in a zoid, and after trying to focus a little better he realized he was in a command wolf. "Where are we?" He found he wasn't so forced to breath and talk anymore, which was probably because he wasn't laying down, with his weight pressing against his lungs. 

Quickly and suddenly a screen was pulled up, a map of the surrounding area, and Shadow punctuated where they were going. A large town, practically a city called Red Sand, it was a good community, and a perfect place for Raven to recuperate. Knowing where they were going, he relaxed some, and listened to Shadow telling him about how he fount the Command Wolf. 

Apparently the soldier had been on his way to Red Sand, his auto pilot was on, and set at the coordinates of the town. Also there was a duffle bag of clothing and two uniforms inside, apparently he was deciding to stay for a few nights. The soldier, a lieutenant by his uniform, was sleeping, and Shadow fused with the zoid, and ejected the Lieutenant, which rendered the man unconscious, after landing. So Shadow came back and retrieved Raven, and continued onward to Red Sand. 

*~*~*

"Yes sir, we've got a few rooms left available...A Lieutenant Andrews has reserved a room for himself, and many other officers have reserved rooms, so we are quite full for a change." The bar keeper told him, who was apparently the manager of the large inn and tavern. 

"Ok, I'll take a single room, thanks." Van told the man, and handed him the money that was required for the room. After receiving the card key, he retreated up to the room he was given a key to, and entered, throwing down his bags. "Well, I'm glad to get a hot shower, and, then go back down to the bar." He told himself, as he pulled a change of clothes out of his bag and headed toward the bathroom, and marveling at the large tub that was there. "I'll have to take a bath tonight or tomorrow...Its a waste to ignore such an inviting invitation such as this." He mused as he cut the water on. 

After the shower and pulling on his change of clothes, he headed back downstairs toward the bar. Wondering what he should get to drink, he faintly heard a zoid approaching the inn, and didn't think much about it. "What would you like, young man?" The tender questioned, and Van looked up, and quickly answered. 

"Two beers, will be fine." He answered, not thinking of a specific type as he heard someone enter the bar. 

"What type, sir? We have a varied selection!" Van looked back up again, and noticed the manager talking to a Lieutenant, apparently the one who just entered. 

"Yes Lieutenant Andrews, here's your key, and the rest of your things are upstairs already." The said lieutenant nodded curtly and stepped up toward the stairs, but turned to the bar. 

"Get Lieutenant Flyheight your best, that'll satisfy him." The cold voice told the tender who nodded and rushed to get two of their best type of beer. 

"Who the hell are you? You know me, but I don't believe I know..." The words were cut off when he turned around and caught a perfect glimpse of the pale face. Lavender eyes coolly looking at him, a grim smirk on the lips, gray spiked hair protruding from under the cap, and the unmistakable marking on his cheek. "Raven!" He whispered, and said man nodded slightly and headed upstairs. 

"You know Lieutenant Andrews?" The tender questioned him, and Van nodded without turning to him, still starring at the spot where his greatest enemy had stood moments before. 

"You could say we've met a few times on the battlefield." He replied after he turned round, and grabbed one of the beers, and took a quick swallow, and was surprised by the taste of it. Looking at the bottle and reading the label, he smirked, the beer was strong, but had a satisfyingly refreshing taste, a couple more bottles and he'd be completely care free of why he'd left so suddenly.

But those plans were shot to hell once he heard the tender talking to this 'Lieutenant Andrews', who was really Raven in disguise, again. "...a whole bottle." Was all he managed to fully comprehend, and he turned round from his table and looked over to Raven who had a frown on his face. 

"What's got you in a sour mood?" Van questioned, looking for someone to talk to, since he had no one else. "A 'plan' of yours gone wrong?" He jested, and the disguised one, glared murderously at him. 

"That's none of your damn business, or concern." Raven quickly retorted, and if Van wasn't mistaken, he saw a surge of pain in the lilac eyes. _'I'm just hallucinating, and why the fuck do I give a damn anyways?' _Van thought to himself and looked back up, at the tender who handed Raven a full bottle of vodka. 

"Plan on getting doused do you _Lieutenant_?" Van asked, and he received a hard glare, then suddenly a smirk! 

"I don't get flat ass drunk, Flyheight. I don't often just drink to be drinking, and I for one, know my limit." Came the answer, and as Raven was paying for the bottle he added an extra amount of money, and the tender nodded to what ever he was told. "Where's your tag alongs? Isn't it their job to be your 'gang'?" He questioned, knowing he'd hit a nerve but the flicker of resentment and something else, Raven didn't feel like distinguishing, passed in the shorter one's eyes. 

"That's none of your damn business." He retorted and noticed he'd been backed into the situation he'd backed Raven into. "Damn you." Van chuckled, realizing that was what the gray haired youth, he'd become greatest rivals with, had actually meant to do. 

"See...Now, next time think about what you're gonna ask, before hand, Van." He told him, and turned around, heading back toward the stairs. 

*~*~*

He went upstairs, and into the room that he'd conveniently been able to snag, after dressing in the uniform he'd fount in the Command Wolf. Once there, he leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor, his arms hugging his ribs. "God damn it!" He cursed, and heard a grunt from outside, and looked up to see Shadow sticking his head through the partially opened balcony doors. 

After a few growls and grunts, Shadow got his concern across, and reasoned Raven into taking a bath and bandaging himself up. 

"Whatever...You need to find the Geno-Breaker, tomorrow, but make sure *they* don't see you." He told the black organoid who grumbled an affirmative. He'd been informed of how he had survived, the only way it was possible was that when Hiltz had finished with him, he'd thrown him in the isolation room, for Ambient and Specular to 'toy' with awhile. Thankfully Shadow had followed the two menacing organoids, and found Raven. After fighting off the other two metallic 'dinosaurs' he pulled Raven into him, and flew off, but not after his master received quite a bit of damage from the others. They'd had figured the boy dead anyway, by the way Shadow tried to explain it. 

*~*~*

After a long, hot, refreshing bath, Raven was busy gritting his teeth while Shadow tightly pulled gauze around his busted midsection. "UGH! Damn it that hurts!" He finally spit out, and the organoid grunted at him, and received a glare. "Of course, you know what's best!" The gray haired man mocked, and Shadow tilted his head slightly, not liking his master's mockery. 

"OW! I take it back!" Raven yelped, as he was nudged in the side by a claw hand, that was tearing the material of the gauze, to finish up the process of bandaging. He chuckled lightly, only lightly bitter, at the good humor he only ever could share with Shadow. The black organoid was his only confidant, the only one Raven trusted, and even liked or cared for. Shadow knew this, and he knew he was the only one who could ever get away with anything with his master. 

Finally done of 'Shadow's torturous doctoring', Raven stepped outside his room, and over looked the jungle like surroundings to this side of the Inn. About to jump over the rail, he was abruntly pulled back by Shadow's hold on his robe. Sighing, he admitted defeat and carefully climbed onto the organoid's back, and was taken down to the jungle. Grumbling some fierce words at the metallic creature, he got off and walked away, into the jungle. 

A few minutes later, he'd 'cooled down' and was walking leisurely, when Shadow walked up, beside him. "Yes?" Raven questioned, with a smirk. A roar of dissatisfaction and other grunts were issued before the man talked again. "So what? I can be nice, can't I?" He jested to the organoid, who sweat dropped and growled. "You're right...I think I did get damage to my head, to do something *that* nice. Especially for Van Flyheight." 

"What!? No way Shadow!" Raven nearly yelled, at the suggestion the organoid made. "I'll admit that he is...and I don't have resentment toward the punk anymore, but...That's just out of the question you stupid hunk of junk!" He told Shadow, who was doing the equivalent of snickering. "UGH! You should grow up." He grumbled as he walked on, but his train of thought was now on what his 'pal' had suggested. _'Me like Van!? Damn that metallic monster! Where the hell has he gotten an idea like that!? Me, the 'Dark One' have a 'thing' for cheery and friendly Flyheight!?' _

Of course Raven knew the truth, he'd always respected Van, even though he never seemed to, he would always have high regard for the boy who defeated him more than once. Though the reason he had hated Van wasn't because of he'd beaten him, but because Van had friends who cared for him. Also that those friends would sacrifice their lives for the brunette, and Van always had someone to turn to, not to mention he'd never been through anything like what Raven had. In fact, it was jealousy, interpreted as resentment and hatred. The more he thought about it, Raven fount more and more he liked about the other youth, and kicked himself mentally for such thoughts.

The conversation was going pretty well, and just about leisure stuff, till Raven scratched his arm, and felt the bandage. He scowled and his attention turned to what had been done to him the day before. "He'll pay for what he's done to me Shadow. I swear to it, that red headed fucker will die." He nearly growled out, and his companion nodded his head, and grunted that the others would get their dues also. "Of course all four of them will pay." So interested into their conversation and planning, they didn't realize they weren't alone in the jungle. 

"You really should try and be a little more quiet...There are plenty of people trying to sleep less than a hundred yards away." Came a voice from not far ahead. 

"VAN! What the fuck are you doing out here!?" He asked, more like demanded, his heart speeding up from the shock. 

"Its a public place, isn't it?" Came the reply, and Raven scowled at that, as the shorter man came out of the grove of trees. 

"Damn you!" With that, he started to walk again, without turning to look at Van, who was smirking at him. "What the fuck do you want?" He finally asked, after hearing the other following them, he whirled around to face him. 

"I wanted to ask you something..." Now Van was getting a little pink on the cheeks, apparently embarrassed about something. "Why'd ya go and pay for me?" The brunette asked, and looked expectantly at the taller one. Raven could only smirk, and turned back round to walk again, though his pace much more precise, and careful. They walked side by side in silence for a moment before the answer came. 

"You heard me answer Shadow...I was being nice, for a change...Consider it my good deed for my life time." He said with a light laugh, one not bitter but light hearted, and it surprised all three who were walking. 

"By the look on your face, that's the first time you've actually laughed, isn't it?" The answer was a glare, and a slight nod, this made Van beam. "So..." Raven groaned silently, he'd just gotten in to deep, for his own good. "What was this I heard Shadow saying, bout me?" The black organoid swung round, and looked at his master expectantly, and Van laughed. 

"He asked if I still hated you..." There was a pause, and if it were daylight you would make out a blush highlighting the pale cheeks. "I told him no...I never really ever hated you, actually." He answered, and mentally kicked himself for admitting his none hatred for Van. 

"Really?" The shorter one was nearly jumping around, and Raven couldn't get it, what had he done to make Flyheight so hyper? _'Is he drunk? No, I don't smell the alcohol, he must be in a good mood...Its annoying as hell! But entertaining I must admit.' _It was a battle of his conscious of just what Van was, and it came out as entertaining, to see someone so energetic and in a good mood. 

"Stop that." He finally growled, and Van tilted his head in confusion.

"Stop what?" No, he wasn't confused, he knew he was getting on Raven's nerves, and loving it. 

"God, and I thought Shadow was immature!" That got a chuckle of amusement from Van and a growl from the organoid. 

"You understand Shadow perfectly, ne?" Van questioned and for a moment Raven didn't know what he meant. 

"Yes...I have to, since he's my only decent company...Usually my only company at all." Was the answer and the Blade Liger pilot nodded, and walked on, calmly and silently now. "Where are your friends?" The gray haired man asked, and Van groaned. 

"Uh...I lost a bet, and I guess I couldn't take it being round them till the times over." That got a quirked eyebrow from Raven, and Van sighed. "Col. Shubaltz and Irvine were drinking, and I bet that Shubaltz could beat Irvine...I bet with Zeke...For every drink after, Irvine could have Zeke for a week...He won by 3 drinks." Raven chuckled, and received a glare. 

"No wonder you ran away." 

"I didn't run away!" Was the retort, and it raised a smirk from the 'Dark One'. "Ugh! You're strange...You know that right?" Van told him, and Raven nodded, confidently. 

"Yeah but your a baka." Van gaped at him, and Raven kept on walking, but quickly stopped with a groan. "Damn it." He cursed as he held his side, and slowed his pace. 

"What's da matter?" The brunette was met with a glare, and backed away a step or two. 

"None of your damn concern..." He growled, fighting back the pain of one of his broken ribs rubbing against his muscle, very painfully. 

"You're hurt..."

"No shit." Van sighed, and walked to the side of the ashy gray haired man. "What the hell are you doing?" Raven asked, eyes narrowed, as Van lifted his arm from his side. 

"Helping you, what does it look like?" He bit back, and felt the other one tense as he inched his arms round his waste, for support. "You're in no condition to walk all the way back." Van, was dead set with this 'helping you out' thing, so Raven just endured it, which he actually didn't mind a bit. He liked the warmth of the other man, and the grip on his waist, he felt..._Safe? Content? Peaceful?_

__

No! That couldn't be it, you haven't felt none of those things in as long as you can remember! 

So why with Van? Love? 

NO!

What then? 

I...

Its love. 

UGH! It can't be!

Why not? 

Where should I begin!? One, I don't think some one could love, 'Raven the Dark One', Murderer of thousand! Two, who would love someone with such a tainted and disgusting past? Three, I don't think I could or can love someone! I don't even know what love is, for crying out loud! 

You're oblivious then?

SHUT UP!

~

With that mental dispute over, he started to seriously contemplate what he was feeling. 

"...Raven?" Van asked, and the 'Dark One', suddenly realized he'd 'zoned out' for at least two minutes.

"What?" He asked, cheeks tinged lightly for an unexplained reason. He scowled at the feelings Flyheight had stirred up in him. 

"You ok?" _'Why do I suddenly give a damn? Especially so much!?' _Van couldn't understand why he was drawn to the cold, silent, stubborn, murdering youth. _'Danger? Pity? Nah, it couldn't be...I get enough danger as it is, and why feel sorry for Raven? He's a fucking cold blooded killer!'_ After thinking another minute, he shuddered. _'What the hell could make him so cold and bitter? Just what has he gone through, to become 'The Dark One'?' _He thought he'd missed Raven's reply, since he'd been wrapped up in his own thoughts, when he heard a sigh and the reply. 

"I'm alive...That not the answer to satisfy you?" Came the slightly mocking reply, and a bitter chuckle, apparently he'd fount something offensive or what not in the question. 

"You act like I want you dead." Van retorted, and Raven raised an eyebrow. "God! If you're gonna take it in any way other than what I meant, then just think of it as, I need to bring you in alive!" The look on Raven's face was a 'once in a lifetime' kinda thing, he had this look of being stunned, but almost like he wanted to smirk. He laughed, a hearty laugh at that and both of their eyes widen at the sound. 

It took a minute or so to pull himself together, getting lost in the new, exotic feeling of actually laughing like that. Van was beaming after his initial shock, and Raven held his side in pain but a fake scowl on his face at the brunette. "That hurt." He announced and it was Flyheight's turn to laugh. 

"I'd guess so." He told him, as they walked into the Inn, and headed up the stairs to get to Raven's room. Since going the way they got outside was out of the question. Once up the stairs, the taller one was exhausted, but refused to admit it, barely even to himself. _'Damn, that wasn't a lot, but I can barely keep walking. Fuckin Ambient and Hiltz!' _He cursed the two for causing him to appear to weak. 

"You can leave now, you're not obligated to stick around." Raven told him as he swiped the card key in the lock, and opened the door, practically stumbling inside, in the process of walking in. 

"You'd kill yourself, left unattended." Van smirked, as he left the older ones side, and flopped out on the couch, looking expectedly at him. 

"I'm touched." Came the overly sarcastic and mocking reply, as he laid back carefully on the bed, looking at Van with a piercing gaze. "Stop starring at me!" Raven nearly shouted, and Shadow made a grunt-like snicker, from his place in the corner where he was laying, enjoying the scene. "No body asked for your damn opinion." 

"How'd you get injured, Raven?" '_DAMN! What the hell possessed me to ask!? Oh well, can't take it back, lets see what he says...' _The gray haired man on the bed sighed, and closed his eyes momentarily before looking back at Van, who seemed to be having an inner battle over, what he'd just asked. 

"You really want to know?" '_WHAT!?_' Van nearly face faulted, and stared at Raven as if he'd gone mad. Though the words were in a softer tone, they were cold, and Van knew that this wasn't like Raven, though he was compelled to understand him. 

"Yeah, I mean..." He was at a loss as to what to say. 

"Hiltz, and those two damned organoids...Specular and Ambient. That's how I got it." His voice, cold, bitter, and dripping with hatred, and Van was shocked. 

"What!? Why'd he do that?" 

"There is a lot more to it, than just a simple answer." The feared pilot of the Geno-Breaker, looked straight at his only true equal, he'd ever fount. "Ever since I met Prozen, I've been used to harsh punishments, trainings, and 'treatments'...Do something wrong, I'd be punished...Though usually not just by beating, starving, or isolation...Prozen fount joy in more intimate things, stripping my childhood and innocence away, in every way possible..." After a heavy sigh he continued, noting the look of shock, and confusion, yet the budding of horrid understanding spreading on Flyheight's face. "For the years I was under his 'training', I bared him, and his sexual tendencies..." 

"He raped you?" _'I can't believe this! Why is he telling me this? ME of all people!? I knew something terrible had to make him like he is, but this!?! God...I really do feel sorry for the guy, yet my feelings grow stronger, and more concerned toward him! Damn it.' _

"Yeah, are you that dense? And I'm not finished...When I met Hiltz, it was a whole renewed cycle, but he was different...He knew that I'd isolate my conscious, and I was totally passive to it...He'd not only punch me, or what ever physical pain, he brutally done it to me." 

"God...Raven, I...I'm sorry you went through that..." Van told him, and Raven snorted. 

"You know, that's all I have ever known so I didn't really give a damn to much...I can't remember anything before I was about eight, that's when I met Prozen...Though Hiltz will really fucking pay for it now." Raven told him, and threw his robe to the floor beside the bed, laying back down, he looked up at the ceiling. 

For the next few minutes it when by in silence, and Van decided to break the silence. "Do you know what ever happened to your parents?" He waited for a reply, but none came, and he looked over to the man on the bed, and noted the sound of even, slightly irregular breathing. '_He's asleep!' _

Carefully, and quietly he walked over to the bed, and gazed a moment at the innocent looking face, of the man he'd been in pursue of, for nearly five years. _'I can't do it...Its not right, I'll deny ever seeing him.' _Shadow grunted lightly, and Van smirked, but nodded to the black organoid. Pulling the blanket from the bottom of the bed, he eased it over the sleeping form. 

Walking over to the balcony door, he quietly closed it, keeping the cold night air out of the room. Moving across the room, and towards the door, prepared to leave, he couldn't help but turn back once more. He watched the near serene, and appeared to be comfortable Raven, sleeping_. 'He was eight, for crying out loud! How could he stand it, and why does he still put up with it? He's near 19 years old by now!'_ Sighing in frustration and sympathy, he ended up walking toward the bed. _'He looks innocent and calm, laying there...You'd never imagine him to be the feared 'Dark One'...He's still innocent, of the true ways of life...He's never felt real love, or at least can't remember it.' _

Reaching his hand out, he fount himself brushing a lock of gray hair away from the pale face. '_He'd surely kill me, if he knew I cared for him...Hell, I'd be lucky to make it a few seconds after he realized it...' _Smirking at the thought, he fount himself talking out loud, but in a soft whisper. 

"I respect you more than anyone as a pilot...I don't see how you could go through so much. But, for being able to, I admit I have 100x more respect for you, you know? And as a person, not a pilot." Van ran his fingers gently across Raven's pale cheek, and jaw-line, watching how his face seemed to soften slightly. 

Realizing what he was doing, and that he'd never willingly admitted his sexuality, Van blushed crimson and realized he really was more interested in men. _'What the fuck? I've always figured myself as gay, but why am I so attract to Raven!? Pity and sympathy wouldn't attract me like this, no this is a thousand times stronger, and more intense!' _He couldn't figure it out, and he quickly withdrew his hand, and turned to leave. 

"Uhm..." The groan came from the bed where Raven was stirring slightly, as he rolled over. Van's blood ran cold, as he stared at the gray haired male. '_Oh shit_.' Was all that could come to his mind, his body frozen in place as he watched lavender orbs be revealed from their lids. A soft smirk curved his lips, and the brunette paled considerably. "You could be considerate and wake me up...I'm not that dire for sleep, I was out for about 18 hours earlier." Raven commented, as he slowly managed to get off the bed. 

"Uh....Uh...I mean..." Van was tumbling over his own words, and his mind kept telling his body to move and leave. Logic was screaming danger and run, but another part of him was soothingly saying to stay. He couldn't understand it, and the confusion was easily read on his face. 

"Shut up, you don't need to explain a damn thing to me." _'What the hell? O fuck, I'm in a hell of a lot of trouble, or Raven may take pity upon me...Who the fuck am I kiddin'? I'm dead.' _That's what his logic was screaming at him, and his heart raced from the unknown and expected. 

"Raven, I..." He shut up when he realized the taller man was right in front of him, and still breathing irregularly. "You should really be laying down...You're gonna mess up your ribs more..." This time his mumbling was interrupted by something against his lips. 

Realizing two fingers rested against his lips, he looked into lavender eyes, expecting to see the cool, impassive look to them, but the lavender eyes he met, were swimming with emotion. Though the emotions weren't clear, Van couldn't help but smile against the fingers, and he witnessed, a scary thing to anyone else, a soft smile on Raven's face. 

"You talk to much, ya know that?" Raven asked, and Van rolled his eyes, but he grinned widely. Finally able to move, he moved to the side of the 'Dark One', and wrapped his arm round his waist, trying to persuade him to go and sit down. 

"I'm told often I talk to much...Don't you start on me too!" He jested as he made way to the couch. "If you won't go to sleep, at least get over here to the couch..." Making it over to the couch, he went to let Raven go, but he was abruntly pulled down onto the couch when the Geno-Breaker pilot collapsed down, issuing all his weight for the couch, causing to pull Van along with him. "UGH! You did that on purpose!" Van accused, as he landed face first into the cushion of the large leather couch. 

"So, what if I did?" Raven asked smugly, and Van wrinkled his nose, as he turned around and got comfortable. _'I bet he's worried I'll beat the hell out of him...Not to worry my dear Flyheight, I don't ever plan to hurt you...You're the only one to ever care for me, and I have to admit, I care for you too.' _Raven was surprised that he admitted this to himself, and sighed in acceptance to it, he couldn't lie, he had fallen for Van Flyheight, his enemy, a member of the Guardian Force, his only equal! He was in deep, and he didn't give a damn either. 

"Are you cold?" Van asked, he saw Raven shiver slightly, but barely, apparently trying to not appear so, or maybe he was remembering something...Either way the brunette couldn't tell, and he looked at the lavender eyed man curiously. 

"Yeah, but I'll be fine." He mumbled, and crossed his arms, trying to keep his body heat to himself. Raven had always been used to the cold, but for some reason, now, it was a lot colder and affected him more. _'To care for and be cared for, but unable to touch...Its the coldest thing there is..._' He supposed, and he closed his eyes on the notion. Feeling the weight beside him shift, and something envelope him, he opened his eyes, and realized he was covered in a blanket. Closing his eyes only for a moment, Van moved again, and Raven was pulled toward him. "Wha..." 

His question was answered when his eyes flew open and he felt arms encircle him. "Shh...If your comfortable go to sleep, will ya?" Van told him, with a soft smile, and Raven's tense muscles quickly loosened up slightly, as he thought about the warmth that enveloped him. 

"You shouldn't be doing this, you do realize, that the GF will be pissed to find out you got a thing for their top criminal...'' Raven tried to rationalize, not really wanting to part, but knowing nothing good could come of this, especially for Van... _'Everyone I've ever cared for, have either been hurt, killed, or turned on me...I can't stand for that to happen again...' _He shuddered at the thought of Van being hurt, or used against him. 

"You ok?" With a sigh, Van replied to Raven's statement. "So, they can fuck off...Its my life, and they don't know you at all...I think I know more about you than most people...I'm starting to understand you, more and more..." The brunette rested his head on top of the other's, and breathed in the scent. 

"You really mean that, Van? I mean, you'd tell 'em to fuck off, for me?" Raven questioned, leaning back against the smaller one's chest, and almost fully relaxed now, and extremely content. 

"Yeah, I mean it...You're not the cold bastard I thought ya to be...Now that I've gotten a chance to find out more about you, I think I understand you a hell of a lot better...You've got emotions, but are afraid to show them, or more like their dormant...You've never had a reason to show them." Van explained, and when he heard a heavy sigh escape Raven's lips, he knew he'd rationalized correctly. 

"You really do know me...But I don't know nothing but the basics about you..." Raven said lightly, while his eyes got heavier, and he leaned more against the man behind him, wanting as much warmth as he could receive. 

"I'll tell you all about me...Everything ya wanna know..." 

For the next hour, Van told Raven of his life as a kid and how he got Zeke and met Fiona...Also how he'd met Irvine and Moonbay, then the nutcase of a dr. Dr. D. He told him how the shield liger evolved into the Blade Liger, then about his life in the Guardian Force. 

"Ya know what...Irvine's got this major crush on Colonel Shubaltz, but he refuses to admit it...I've fount it really funny, because Irvine doesn't like to commit to nothing but the lightning Saix, but he's head over heals for Karl." Van grinned, and Raven smirked slightly, and let a yawn pass, causing Van to chuckle. "Ya really do need to sleep...I'll stay here, if you want me to..." Van was afraid of rejection, and it tainted his voice, causing Raven to furrow his brow, and look up at the brunette. 

"You think I'm gonna throw you out? I'm to damn comfortable to let you move, much less go any damn where..." Came the reply and a grin lit up the Blade Liger pilot, and Raven smiled lightly, before situating himself again. 

Van moved slightly, and laid back, pulling Raven up slightly, more onto his chest, letting the gray haired man lay his head on his shoulder. "Good, cause I'm comfortable too..." He mumbled as both men slowly drifted into dreams. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

( 0____0 )

What ya think? Let me know in reviews! Thanks a whole bunch, for any reviews I get, and The next chapter should be coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

READ AND REVIEW!!!

- - - - - 

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or its characters...So no suing me....Thanks!

Warnings: Mature Themes, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Lime, angst, lots of cussing, ect... Expect all this and more in this fic! 

- - - - - 

Could This Be True?

Chapter 2: Truly

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*Irvine*~*

__

'Van had been gone two mornings now. He left the other night, after he lost the bet on me and Karl. I wonder where that little punk is...He'll come around soon, he has to, at least when Zeke is his again.' Irvine thought, tidbits of thoughts kept stringing themselves together in his mind. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of other things, because he was in the middle of testing the beam cannon. 

"Target sighted!" 

"Locked on target!" 

"Fire!"

"FIRE!" At that command, the beam cannon was shot off, and a slight tremor racked the Ultrasaurus. 

"Moonbay...What was the angles the head and legs at?" Herman called up to the transporter in the cock pit. 

"Um...99% accurate!" She replied, a wide grin across her face. 

"Good work. What were the coordinates and percentage of targeting?" He questioned the gunning operators. 

"23, 54,18...Accuracy at 99.3%." Colonel Shubaltz replied, a satisfactory smirk upon his lips. Irvine gazed dreamily at the Colonel as he walked past his station, and quickly followed Karl to where Herman was. 

"It took you lunk heads long enough to get everything that well! Next time, I expect the Ultrasaurus to be at 99.5% on both!" Dr. D stressed, and Moonbay glared at him, while Irvine rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever old-man, we can easily deal with that...No sweat." He waved the loony doctor off, as he turned and walked away. "Remember Old-Man, the Lightning Saix has to be tested today...The new, lighter weight, heavy duty armor, and the new gun equipped onto it, need to be tested..." Irvine reminded him, and he heard the old doctor huff at him. 

"What ever you insolent, no good..." Irvine smirked, he knew all to well what the doctor wanted to say to him, and he wouldn't have minded, even though someone seemed to have stopped the old loon before he could spit it out. "Colonel Shubaltz! You must agree that he has no right to be talking like that! He should be thanking me for that damned Lightning Saix!" The sandy haired man who was being talked about was beaming, and a blush upon his cheeks. _'Karl's defending me, huh? Maybe he likes me...Nah, I'm just imagining things again...Would be nice though...Wonder why he shut that geezer up for anyways...' _

"That's enough Dr. D...You're needed back at base, Fiona needs you to go over some new weaponry designs. I told her to expect you soon...Can you handle that doctor? Also, I expect the Lightning Saix to be at full capacity and tested by dinner." Colonel Shubaltz told the doctor, who was gaping at him. 

"I...Never heard such a thing!" D huffed in agitation. "I've got to go...Since Van's gone, that bandit of a pilot is our main means of defense...So I really need to be at the base to try out the new equipment...Good day!" The doctor excused himself, rushing toward the hanger. 

"I guess I got his panties in a bunch..." Irvine chuckled, pink still flushing his cheeks slightly. As he started to walk off, not composed enough to thank Karl yet, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Just when he was about to grab that person's hand and throw it off, he heard the voice that lulled his dreams. 

"Irvine...I wouldn't be pushing your luck if I were you...I won't always be around to lead suggestions elsewhere...You know that as well as I do." To say the least Irvine's heart had sped up 10 fold, and his blood pounding to his head, extremely fast. 

"Uh...Yeah I understand Karl...Thanks for getting Gramps to get running...Me and him never seem to get along." He tried to smirk, and seem normal, but the pounding in his chest and the burning of his cheeks, told him he was anything but. Colonel Shubaltz smirked, and Irvine was scared shitless that his blush was so obvious. 

"Just don't get into anymore disputes until Van decides to come back...You've got to stay alert, since Flyheight isn't around, you're the main unit, besides Thomas." Karl told him, and Irvine felt himself bustle with emotion, only a year ago, so foreign to him, but recently a part of everyday life. 

"I understand...I just can't give up a good chance to get on his nerves. Till Van gets back, I'll lay off the geezer for ya..." He offered, causing the Colonel to smirk and give a curt not, before walking off. _'He has no idea what the hell he does to me! Damn it!_' Irvine scolded himself, for being so open to emotions caused by the Colonel, and allowing himself to be so 'giddy', about it. 

*~*Raven*~*

When he first started to awaken from the realms of unconscious, he noticed he felt warm, and content. Something he'd never known before, and it startled him. He'd only known cold and harsh, all his known memory. But this was anything but, it was warm, comforting, and radiating a feeling of safety. 

He didn't want to open his eyes, and realize it was all a dream. A figment of his imagination, that he conjured because of his torn and miserable excuse for life and love. He then realized the agonizing pain from the day before had somewhat subsided, it wasn't as intense as it had been yesterday. 

Almost hesitantly, lavender eyes were revealed from beneath eyelids, and Raven looked down at his thigh. A tanned hand calmly rest there, and he instinctively tensed. His eyes narrowing slightly, and fear rushing through him, he looked up to see who was holding him. 

Breathing a sigh of relief when he seen the calm, and peaceful features, and the spiky brown hair, that could only belong to Van Flyheight, he calmed. Images and thoughts had flashed in his mind, he was afraid as hell, but he wouldn't admit it. Now looking back down at the hand, resting comfortably, he noticed it was anything but provocative, and seemed to have been carefully placed there. 

If he hadn't been so badly injured, Raven would have gotten up, and fled. He didn't want to be hurt again, betrayed again, or loved. He didn't think he could take it, he had never remembered being loved, but he knew sometime, someone had to. He knew if he were to love again, that person would be used against him, because everyone on planet Zi wanted him dead. 

If anyone found out that he was in love, especially with Van, it could only be used against him, and Van would be forced to side with the military. Raven smiled bitterly, he knew he was screwed over, nothing good could ever come of this, and he was going to make Van see too. 

His eyes drooped, exhaustion wearing him out, he slowly fell asleep. Though this time his sleep wouldn't be calm as it had been. Now it was filled with the terrible thoughts and ideas of what might happen, a raging sea of nightmarish thoughts. 

*~*Van*~*

The sun filtered in lightly, its warmth I could feel on my arm, which was riddled with tiny shreds of sunrays. Then suddenly, I could feel a figure hoovering over me, its being blocking the sunlight. Slowly I gained more awareness, and felt slight squirming movements in my lap and arms. Cracking an eye open, I saw Shadow looking down at my lap. At first I was stunned, not remembering last night, but when I looked to the weight resting against me, I saw Raven. 

All the memories of last night came rushing back, filling in the pieces of the puzzle that I had missed. Oh yes, I must say, I'd fallen for Raven, and I couldn't object to lying to myself. He didn't object to my caring for him...To much, that is. 

Looking down, at the gray hair, I saw it was slightly damp, and shifting constantly. My brows furrow as I look above at Shadow, who is looking concerned, his head cocked to the side slightly. He grunts, and nudges Raven, and I realize he's trying to wake him. Raven was having a nightmare, apparently a bad one, his brows soaked with sweat, his face pale, and his hair damp from sweat. 

After watching him a minute or two, struggling against his mind, I couldn't take it. As I lightly shook him, careful of his injuries, I heard him murmuring to himself. Though I couldn't make out what he was saying. "Raven...Come on, ya gotta get up..." I said lightly in his ear, and finally I got some response. He stopped twisting around and I took that cue to wrap my arms round him, providing warmth and protection against his inner demons. 

Resting my head atop his, I listened as his breathing slowly calmed. I could feel him waking, so I moved him slightly, so I could see his face. 

"Wha...?" Was all I heard him say, and I felt him tense as though defensively. 

"Shh..Its me Van...You were having a nightmare." I explained to him, while running my fingers through his sweat damp hair. He relaxed, somewhat, and his breathing relaxed from where it had deepened when he awoken. The only reply a got was a grunt and a nod. At first I couldn't understand why he'd reacted like that, but after thinking about it a moment I came to a conclusion. He must have been having nightmare about his past with Prozen and Hiltz, and I must have startled him when he woke. "I'm sorry..." I apologize, still running my fingers through his hair, and feel him relaxing more and more. 

He leaned against me, and looked up at me, he had schooled his expression, but I saw the confusion in his eyes. "What? You have nothing to apologize for...Baka..." He stated, and a smirk curved my lips slightly. 

"You're gonna start to me as 'baka' now? How lovely..." I teased, and he smirked also, apparently he got the hint, I was trying to lighten the tension that hung so thick. 

"It suits you well, but why'd you apologize? You haven't done a damn thing!" Raven told me, his tone letting some emotion slip through, but otherwise it was cool.

"That's not true...I figure it as I kinda used you last night, ya know, using your injuries to my gain...I'm sorry, I just wanted to be round someone I guess..." I admitted, and it startled me, I didn't exactly realize that part of why I stayed last night. Of course the main reason was I'm in love with him, but I guess I felt insecure about the whole thing with the gang. 

"What? You're kidding yourself, and you know it." Apparently I wasn't the only one who has started to understand the other, he was absolutely right. I was kidding myself, and trying to kid him. 

"Yeah, so?" I question, but I know why I won't admit to him, because I'm afraid to, actually. "You don't want to hear the truth, so just shut up about it." I stated, trying to avoid his gaze. Looking up to him, I saw his eyes and expression were schooled, and almost cold, his brows furrowed, as he sent me a glare. 

"Don't tell me to shut up...But what ever the fucking truth is, I want to know it." Raven said, almost as if a growl. I grimaced, I didn't want to admit I had fallen head over heels for him, and would probably do anything for him. Ha, who was I trying to kid, I was in deeper than that. I knew it, but wasn't all to happy to be exploiting my new fount weakness. I just sighed and took a deep breath, I wasn't going to keep this from him, he should know, and I _needed _to admit this. 

"Raven I..." I faltered, damn I gotta decide to falter just at the important part! I noticed he had raised an eyebrow up at me, his expression silently mocking me, and I scowled. 

"What's got your boxer's in a twist?" He questioned, and I sighed, that totally wasn't something I thought would ever come out of his mouth, and I laughed. I know I must have freaked him out, I mean, I was laughing at him! Well technically not at him, but his phrase, and the fact he'd never said anything _funny _before! He smirked, and then let that warm into a smile, and I just had to beam! 

"You should smile like that more often...Looks a hell of a lot better on you then one of your maniacal ones." I stated, and he pursed his lips, he was so cute! Oh god...Just wait till Fiona or Moonbay learn that I called someone cute! Though they'd be calling my fucking crazy to think of Raven as cute. 

"Have gone mad?" He question, and I shook my head slightly, I'm going to play around with this. 

"Afraid I've taken after you?" I questioned smiling still, he smirked slightly. "To bad, you're not that bad an influence on me...Yet." I stated, and his eyes widened slightly. Oi we got us a hentai! 

"You have gone mad." He stated flatly, as I wrinkled my nose, and decided upon what to do next. I know I had a sinister grin on my face, for Raven creased his brow and cocked his head to the side lightly looking as if he expected me to start foaming at the mouth or something. 

"Nope..." I put a hand on his shoulder, working it behind his neck, and his eyes widened, I could tell he was apprehensive about my initiatives, but he'd just have to trust me on this. I actually kind of felt sorry for him, I could tell he was scared, or something of the sort, I don't think I'll ever see a scared Raven. Leaning over to him, a smirk still on my lips, I closed my eyes and let my lips gently brush him. 

He tensed, and I was afraid he'd push me over and he'd try his damnedest to get away, but he didn't. I think he was in a state of shock actually, his eyes were opened wide, and almost starring into nothingness. Getting worried I pulled him closer into my kiss, trying to get some reaction from him. Blinking, I noted he blinked a few times, awareness returning to his lavender pools. I smiled into the kiss, and let my tongue take control a moment, and swipe across his lip, but not before I felt him react. 

Totally ready for the shove, it never came. Instead I felt his lips moving in sync with mine! He was kissing back, though hesitantly, the purpose was still there. Pulling away from him slowly, I smiled at him. "Maybe I am going crazy..." I whispered almost huskily, and watched how he'd react. 

*~*Raven*~*

As I felt him move his hand to my shoulder, and slink to the back of my neck, I was confused. Images ran amuck in my mind, and I tried desperately to get rid of them. Though when I noticed Van leaning into me, I froze, mind instinctively wanting to retreat, but I wouldn't give up this chance. I wanted to KNOW how it felt, how Van Flyheight, elite member of the Guardian Force, known throughout all of Zi of how he defeated the DeathSaurer, I wanted to know how he felt, and kissed. 

My eyes were wide with fear of the unknown, and fear of the past. My pulse was frantic, I felt it gushing through my veins, as if they were about to burst. My heart was even more erratic, as if it would shoot through my chest. 

I felt and saw him come lightly in contact with my lips, me to dumbstruck and frightened to do a damn thing. Slowly but surely, I could feel my control on my conscious slipping, it running away to the dark crevices it hides when Hiltz wants to 'play'. Managing to calm myself, and miraculously talk my conscious into remembering this wasn't Hiltz, nor Prozen and Van wasn't like them, I managed to regain myself. 

Blinking several times, I realized his was lightly tracing his tongue along my lip, and I instantly reacted. Though I was scared, and had the faintest clue as to what the hell I was doing I copied him. I could note his surprise in the way his whole face seemed to raise in surprise. Yup, I surprised my self too, I never thought I'd have the will to go through with it, especially kissing Van. I guess my logic from earlier just flew right out the window, like Reese and Specular into the darkness from one of their 'attacks'. 

He pulled away slowly and I almost sighed at the loss of his warmth and body against mine. That was...Mind blowing. I don't know how else to put it...My whole world just got a jolt of hopefulness. Where it came from, I have no idea. But maybe, just maybe, I won't be returning to that living nightmare of a life of mine. Maybe me and Van can actually work something out. After that kiss, I refuse to return to Hiltz, what little mind I may still possess will stay mine, he's not going to break me all the way, break what spirit I have left...Even if I spend eternity in a dark dank cell, I'd rather be there than anywhere near Hiltz. 

"Maybe I am going crazy..." I heard him whisper, and I look at him, smirking slightly, I knew he wasn't done yet. "Because I thought I just felt you kissing me too..." He finished and I loved at his he seemed to beam at the thought. 

"Maybe." I told him, and bring my hand up to my lips, touching them and feeling the warmth that still linger there, nope it wasn't a hallucination, it happened. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks for reading, hope you liked! I've been having lots of family troubles lately, so that's why I haven't gotten this out sooner. Gomen Nasai! Review for me, please! =) Maybe I can get some Citrusy stuff in here soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANX, LOVE YA!

- - - - -

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids nor its characters, and never have I claimed to. So don't dare think about suing my ass, cause I can't afford it, not to mention you won't be getting nothing....LOL 

Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Citrusy stuff, Mature themes, angst, lots and lots of cussing, violence, ect...Expect all this and much more to come in this fic! 

- - - - - 

Could This Be True? 

Chapter 3: What's to happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

*~*Van*~*

Stunned to say the least, I looked at him in amazement. He had a dazed look on his face, making him vulnerable to me, to see his emotions. 

"I shouldn't have done that..." I told him quietly, easing myself from the couch. As soon as I'd take not even a step or two away, he spoke. 

"No, we shouldn't have...But we did..." Oh yeah, like that's helping the situation any! 

"I'm going to my room...I need to think over some stuff, and take a shower..." I told him slowly, and I seen him nod. With that indication of farewell, I stepped to the door. As I reached for the knob, I could hear him getting up slowly, obviously his muscles stiff from sleeping. 

Opening the door, I heard him talking to Shadow, but not quite catching what it was. So I left his room, with out another word, but not before I heard the doors the balcony open, and Shadow taking off. 

*~*Raven*~*

As he left I knew I'd forgotten something, something very important. Looking to shadow, I could have slapped myself in the head, of course that damn dumb dinosaur would forget all about my Geno-Breaker. He must have been to busy watching me and Van, the damn nosey ass, hentai organoid! 

Getting up, not so carefully or gracefully, and painstakingly slow, because of my stiff and sore muscles, I went to Shadow. 

"Damn you, did you forget about my Geno-Breaker!? Go get it." I told him just at a whisper, but still with a sharp edge, he cocked his head mockingly, and snarled lightly before heading to the balcony doors. Opening them, he took off as soon as I'd moved, and he took to the sky. 

(You may be wondering why the hell did I send him in broad daylight, but its really quite smart. Hiltz and Reese would be to damn 'absorbed' in making their plans and such shit inside their latest hideout to see Shadow. Or they could be the lazy shitheads they are, and be sleeping. So Shadow going now, he'd have less a chance of being seen, or suspected because they'd be to consumed in their latest schemes and such, or to stupid to think Shadow would be out. 

See, I'm a fucking genius...Don't comment on that, I don't have the patience for any of your smart ass comments at the moment. )

Turning around I seen Van as he closed the door, and I listened to his footsteps as he went further down the hallway, till I couldn't hear him anymore. I felt almost scared, an emotion I'd been enemies with for as long as I can remember, the whole reasoning is to hard to explain.

This feeling now, was like I'd lost my only feeling of security and peacefulness, and now that it was gone, I felt vulnerable. Stupid and weak, but that's how it is. Rubbing my temples, I try to get rid of the thoughts and feelings that have consumed my mind this morning. 

Walking over to get my gun, prepared to go downstairs for a while, I decided it wasn't worth the effort. My muscles were to stiff, and I'd surely pull a few muscles before even getting downstairs, so I decided upon a long hot bath. 

As soon as I was settled down in the large tub, I felt my muscles relaxing and unwinding, giving me the perfect opportunity to think. Remembering the feelings I had jolting through me in the brief 30 seconds or so his lips were in contact with mine I was amazed. Most of those feelings I thought I was immune to, or I was to detached to be able to experience. The entire experience was...Fucking mind blowing, but I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to go through with that small sensual act again. 

Van would never want to do it again, he'll realize what this would lead to, and what can only come of this. He can't be in love me, no one can be. I'm Raven, The Dark One, my title that was given to me. Raven isn't even my real name, at least I don't think it is. Ha, its funny, who ever in hell named me, knew what Prozen would turn me into.

Damn it! How do I slip off the subject? Why does that primp ass Prozen haunt my mind, whether I'm awake or asleep? Even though the bastard was gone for so long, when I saw him a few weeks ago, he still struck fear in me. When I saw him, it made me want to puke, remembering what all he did to me, it isn't so disgusting when I look to Hiltz, because I let him do that...But Prozen took me at a mere ankle biting child, and turned me into...Into THIS...

Even as I am focused on Prozen I can't help but compare Van to him and Hiltz. Those two maniacs wanted control over everything on Zi. Whether by taking control of Zoid eve, or the military, they still have the same damn ambition and fucked up dream. They want to have superior reign over this little damn planet, with the only thing on it of interest is the Zoids. 

But Van, nope he's nothing like them. In my opinion he was a kid looking for something to do, or more like trouble. While on his 'adventures' he stumbled upon the military, made friends, and after the whole DeathSaurer thing was said and done with, he was more than happy to join the ranks. Also he has a passion, no a lust, to pilot zoids, its his 'high', the thing he most enjoys and has his heart racing everyday, something that makes others look up to him. 

It just so happens that that lustful passion of his, is what makes him a better pilot than me. I'll never tell him though, that I admit he has a skill where I just use anger and knowledge to fuel my power...Looking down at my hands, the intensive scarring there, it doesn't make my blood boil in rage like it used to. I think I made silent amends with him last night. Stupid I know, but that's how it seems to me. These scars represent him in many ways, how he's better than me, how good triumphs over evil, how I underestimated him, and even how much he's seemed to mean to me. 

When I'm alone, and pissed at Hiltz, or recuperating from one of his 'play' sessions I'd take a trip down memory lane. I'd get siked up, and make my self believe I'm out for revenge, when in fact I think I've been using them as a means of escaping Hiltz. 

You know what, I didn't show or say anything about these damned scars to Van...I'm ashamed of them, I let them happen, and I've let them fuel my anger for so long. They're what made me so focused on him for the last year...Even thinking over the past year or so, since I seen him for the first time after he defeated me, I realize that almost every time I've ever talked, he's been mentioned at least once. He's always been the center of my attention, I've used him as a scapegoat for my anger and frustration.

Sighing to even more frustration, I've decided its best to think of how I'm going to respond to him later. That is if I even do, I wouldn't put it past him to pack up and leave, cause I'd sure as hell would if I were him, plus I've done it before anyways. 

But, that little fucking kiss of his has blown my mind out of proportion! Just that one small, experimental, somewhat sensual act has turned my mind and logic into a pile of ruble. Of course that was the best thing that has ever happened to me, I still shouldn't be in such a fucking mess! I think I'd say he's brainwashed me, or some other damn thing of that sort, but I cant...Oh god, if only I could know...I'd really like to know what the fucking hell I'm supposed to do now!?!?

I can still feel a tingle down my spine, remember the speed and erratic rhythm of my heart as he kissed me. I can't explain it, but I don't feel the same as I did yesterday...He's done something to me, and to be truthful, for once, I'm not pissed at that fact. Also, for the knowledge of truth, I don't think I'm going to be able to let go of Van Flyheight quite so easily as I had originally thought I could have. 

With that last demented thought, I get up carefully and grab the towel. -_(A/N:^^ OO Yepee, a naked bishonen! I'm drooling over here! *_* dazed look ) _- Feeling strange in a place I'd least expect such a feeling, I look down and find myself aroused. Damnit! This is the first time ever in my whole fucking miserable life have I ever become aroused without force... 

Sighing again, I know I have to and need to, get rid of this problem that has developed. So with interest, fascination, and frustration, of the fact my first ever hard-on was by Van Flyheight, I head to the bedroom. 

*~*Van*~*

Stepping out of the shower, my mind and logic are all in turmoil. Raven didn't say anything to me, and I'm not sure what he thought of it. First off, why the hell did I kiss him in the first place!? I'm loosing it, I really am, but I'm even more crazy for enjoying the damn kiss! 

Thought, I did feel him kissing me back, that's got to bee a good sign, right? But, but why would he do that? I know it wasn't a hallucination or figment of my imagination...Does he actually like me back? No, there's no way in hell Raven could like me, all he's ever shown me was hate and anger....Well that was till yesterday, but he could have had his head injured by Ambient and Specular, and didn't know it...

What if he only kissed back because his body is like on automatic responding!? Like with Prozen or Hiltz, he said he would revert and know nothing of what happened to him when he did...But then that would mean I'm no better than either of those two bastards! Oh fuck, I feel so terrible, I used him...Though I'm surprised he didn't punch the hell out of me when he snapped out of it...

Fuck him, he's so confusing and has gotten me so frustrated over this! 

Though when I think back to when I was leaving his room...Yeah I needed to think, but the ache and bulge in my pants had me needing release, and RIGHT THEN. I'm sure as hell glad I was able to leave without him noticing. That would have been real embarrassing to explain to him. 

Pulling on a fresh pair of 'normal' clothes, for once not one of my uniforms...Just a pair of black pants and a gray T-shirt, actually quite plain, but exactly what I wanted to wear. Falling onto the bed, I stared at the ceiling for at least an hour. Finally, I somehow snapped out of my dreamy state, and realized what time it was. Practically noon, that means lunchtime! But first I have some unfinished business left to attend to with Raven. Maybe, just maybe, he doesn't hate me, and will let me treat him to lunch! 

Walking down the hallway was nerve wracking...What if he'd try and shoot me, or do nothing but lock me out? 

Those fears were drenched when I reached the door knob, and it opened up easily for me. Apparently he'd unlocked it for me, because when I left, it was locked... "Raven?" I called lightly, practically whispering for some unknown reason. Not getting an answer immediately, I take a few steps inside, and closed the door. 

"You are crazy..." I heard a low, almost tired voice say to me, and I couldn't help but smirk. Sounds like he's trying to crack a joke on me. 

"Are 'we' being sarcastic?" I asked, feigning shock to him, causing him to smirk slightly, as I stepped over to him where he was laid out on his bed. 

"No, stating fact...You came back, you have got to be crazy." I didn't know how to respond to that remark, was he trying to tell me he didn't want me here? If so, he'd made my heart chip a bit, an ache appearing in my chest that wasn't there a minute ago.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, wanting a straight answer from him this time. 

"You had your chance to run, that's what I mean...Yet you decided to com back here, and confront me again..." Raven answered, his voice sounding almost defeated, but unmistakably there was frustration straining in it as well. 

"Oh, but I couldn't resist...Had to come back..." I wasn't making a hell of a lot of sense, but he seemed to get the underlying message. Though his next question got me by surprise. 

"What are we going to do Van?" Now that was a real shocker. He just asked about 'US', and used my first name in sincerity. 

"I don't know about in the long time future, but right now, I'd like to buy ya lunch, if you don't mind that is." I told him, feeling overwhelmingly excited, as he slowly got up from the bed. The blue jeans, and dark blue T-shirt he was wearing, hung lightly loose on him frame, hiding his bandages and injuries. 

Taking my first good glance around the room, I noticed Shadow appparently hadn't returned yet, and I was deadly curious. "Where's Shadow? Wouldn't he want to see us making up?" I questioned and seem a ghost of a smile appear on his lips, as he turned to look out the balcony doors. 

"To find Hiltz..." He'd paused, probably not sure what to tell me, or why. But why the hell would he won't Shadow to find Hiltz!? That bastard's only going to do to Raven what he has been, or finally kill him! If I were to ever find or see that red headed son of a bitch I'd...My ranting was stopped by Raven who sighed and finished his broke sentence. "And to get my Geno-breaker back...The bastards going to have it taken from under his nose..." Ha, I knew Raven was good, and as long as he's not going back to Hiltz, I'm happy. 

Suddenly I notice him looking at me really strangely, and I realize he'd said something to me. "What? Sorry, spaced out for a moment..." I replied shyly, knowing my face had to have gone red in embarrassment. 

"I noticed...I thought you mentioned _'you' _buying _'us' _lunch?" I know I was grinning wildly, as I intertwined my arm with him, and started to lead him out the room. 

*~*Raven*~*

When he came in, I heard him call my name, and my heart did some kind of crazy flip floppy shit. But I didn't respond right away, trying to get my self under control first off. But when I did, I called him crazy, because he was, for returning! He walked over to me, and leaned over the bed and looked at me, even though I was laid out nicely on the bed. 

(I know my body still was still feeling mildly exhausted after I had my first real orgasm earlier.)

After I told him he was crazy for coming back, I couldn't help but see the look of confusion, and...hurt? That was on his face, and I couldn't stand it, so I explained. After that, his face lit up with a glow all its own, and his next remark was in a sensual, husky voice, sending a chill of pleasure down my spine. Thought not totally a coherent thought, it was still like a burden lifting off my chest. 

"What are we going to do Van?" I seen the shock, seems he wasn't totally sure about 'us' but he sure as hell better know now. 

At the prospect of a free meal, and with him, I had to agree to it. Maybe he wasn't making a big deal out of this, but I think I am. Seems he's really gotten to me, more than I'd like to admit, but for the first time, I don't care. 

The next thing I know, he grabbed my arm in one of those damn 'lets go to the prom' grips. But being unaware, he practically drug me to the door and down the hall. "Damn it...Give me warning next time you 'pull me along' somewhere!" He was laughing at me after that...Then I realize I just actually 'cracked a joke' as he called it...Apparently he's starting to rub off on me. 

"Come on! You've got to be famished too...I know I'm starved!" Van declared and his stomach growled to highlight his statement. 

"Whatever...You'll live long enough to..." I stopped mid sentence when he stopped suddenly and I ran into him. I was about to cuss him to kingdom come, for that, since he ended up elbowing me in my sore as hell ribs...But looking up, I noticed just why he'd stopped. 

At the bottom of the bottom of the stairs, looking out of the large window of the restaurant part of the place, was Lt.Shubaltz...The one that has that annoying DiBison and computer A.I. rigged into it. "Damn." I breathed out, getting air to come back to my lungs, after Van accidentally winded me. 

"Well...They know I'm here...My blade liger can't be hard to find, its right in the forest on the edge of town..." Flyheight whispered, as he slowly led us back upstairs, and into my room. 

"You can get out of here, just jump the wall outside, and go through the forest to where it is...Blondie would never know, until you were to far gone." I tried to tell him, but he's to stubborn, he shook his head furiously. 

"No. I'm not running away from him! Not to mention I paid for my room for 4 days! And I don't got time for a refund!" That hurt, but I guess he wasn't thinking straight, he wouldn't be worried about me, now would he? I should've known better, but no! I'm just to wrapped up in my own little fantasy world to even realize... "...And you...I-I ain't leaving you here either, not hurt! If Thomas found you, he'd have the whole Imperial army here in minutes, and you'd be probably put on death charges...I couldn't let that happen." Well, if I'd ever heard something beautiful, then that was it. I almost wanted to cry, but I couldn't, no, I've never cried since I got tooken by Prozen. I don't think I'll ever be able to.

But that statement, had me smiling lightly, as I squeezed his hand slightly. He beamed, that beautiful glow of his, damn it, I've become attached to him, that's not good for the cause, now is it? 

*~*Van*~*

Why!? Why does one of them have to show up, when I've just made friends, maybe more than friends with Raven! Damn them, damn everything! Nothing goes my way now does it?

Feeling a squeeze of my hand, I seen him smiling! I wanted to melt to the floor, and kiss him senseless...Wait! Where the hell did that come from? Well, thinking about it, it sounds better and better, the longer I think about it! Snickering slightly, I get my mind back on the task at hand. 

"How can I get out of here...Wait! Thomas wasn't at the base, so, what if he doesn't know I've gone missing!? Maybe he's not here for me! But then what would he be here for?" I was stumped, I knew Thomas was on some mission, at least 100 miles away from here, so why'd he be in Red Sand? This was giving me a headache. 

"The meeting council...About a dozen soldiers, and other officers are to be holding a council over the possibilities and such about Hiltz...That's why he's here, I remember, I was suppose to be bombing this place, but then Hiltz changed his mind, for some reason...I'd actually expected the older Schubaltz to be here, or you...Not the klutz with the D-bison." Raven stated, and I nodded, yes, I was supposed to attend! But I guess since my little 'disappearing act', they sent Thomas instead. Go figure.

"Well...Any ideas?" I asked, while looking out the balcony doors, trying to think of a way, the both of us could get out of here...

"I'll stall him...I'll act my part, Lt. Andrews of the Republic. Give me enough time, you get the blade liger, and be on the ready...I can make it down to the end of town, saying I'm just going for a walk, and meet you there. But if you hear shots, you leave then...You can't afford to be seen by the blonde klutz, with me..." Raven rationalized, and I was awestruck. Wow, does he think up things like that, often!? Spur of the moment, such great plans...But wait! He said shots be heard!?

" If I hear shots, I'm coming to get you. End of story, now, Lt. Andrews, get into your uniform and get downstairs!" I had to say with a small shove, and he grunted at me, I guess a bit unsettled by my announcement. I told ya, I'll do anything for the lavender eyed menace. My lavender eyed menace...I don't care what ever happens, I've gotten to know Raven better than anyone, and understand him better...How come he ever opened up to me, I've got not a clue, but I'm glad someone up there, has given him a chance. 

"Get going. That bimbo isn't blind, just stupid...He'll eventually notice who I am." Hm, he's definitely not happy with my choice. Soooo I mind my business and head for the balcony, but not before I have one thing to get off my mind. 

"Raven...When we get to, where ever we're going, we're still gonna have lunch, right?" I had to ask, and said man, turned around to look at me, nodding. I beamed happily, as I jumped from the balcony, landing perfectly on the ground, only to make a mad dash through the forest. Oh, how much fun, running through trees, and bushes, getting scratched up...Reminds me of the times with Zeke and Fiona, running away from IRVINE. Oi, how did we ever become friends, after he nearly KILLED us? 

Oh wait, its even worse with Raven, ha. Ironic eh? How you make friends, with the very enemy, and people who have wanted your blood? Well, I think it is, even if its a morbid kind of thoughts. 

Well, finally, I can say I've ran the fastest, ever in my life...Without someone hot on my tail, I might add. I must have ran 2 miles, in less than 9 minutes, boy am I proud of my self! Anyways, looking up at my buddy, and partner, the Blade Liger, I smile. "Well, you might not be to happy about out tag along, boy. But you'll have to make due, K?" He growled in confirmation, isn't he sweet? I'm being sarcastic

Getting into the cockpit, everything lights up, and comes to life, I can almost feel the sleepiness one has when their bored, ebb away from the Liger. Wow pal, were ya lonely? He usually does get lonely without Zeke, I guess, I mean really. We look around an overly large tree in out way, and see a single figure walking toward us. Upon closer inspection, said person has a long trench coat on, and a uniform on, topped off with a hat stuffed over their head, hiding their face. Ha, a little suspicious aren't we, Raven?

He's about a half mile off, and he starts to make a mad dash toward the forest. Wow, I never knew the guy could move, THAT fast. I mean, he's here in under 2 minutes! You can say, I'm jealous, really. But upon closer inspection, I realize that someone is fast approaching him, and he jumps into the foliage. 

Opening the hatch, he jumps in, at the same time, throwing his trench coat away. "Go. Some loony Imperialist lieutenant is after me, I swear he's after the uniform, not my natural good looks." Wow, where did the sense of humor come from?

"If he is, then man is he blind..." I mumble under my breath, but I swear Raven heard me, cause he grunted something along the lines of, "Whatever." So I kick the Liger in high gear, and we're speeding off toward the West Sea board. I hear the best towns are there, and they have little need to look into things concerning the Imperial and Republic. So, we're better off there, anyway. 

The whole trip was in relative silence, but don't get me wrong, it wasn't uncomfortable. Actually, I think Raven was asleep part of the journey, but don't tell him, I know so. :) But as we entered the new little West Sea town of Salt Sands, Korny name if ya ask me... we drop off the Blade Liger at some abandoned lot, and got him to lay down, so he couldn't be seen to easily. 

"Well, shall we?" I ask, as we enter this restaurant called 'Ethnic Cafe', sounded pretty neat. Oh, and if you're wondering if we ever changed clothes, we did. Don't ask how, lets just say, two guys in a small cockpit, changing clothes, is, pretty interesting. We're now wearing clothes that are well, more of 'going out' material. Casual shirt, and jeans, both of us wearing our combat boots...Go figure. 

"Yea, lets get fed, I'm actually hungry." Oh boy, he does speak! I mean really, two hours of silence, does drive a guy a little crazy! 

I'll tell you what, when we went to order, they had everything from around the Zi! This place was awesome, lets just say, I ordered a little bit of everything! Raven wasn't to happy about my glutton skills, but he stayed quiet, making the occasional face or two. 

"Boy, I'm STUFFED!" I declared after a desert I never even heard of before. It was some sort of pie, stuffed with all sorts of fruit and such, yum. 

"You should be, I think you ate away my whole wallet..." What? I'm not that bad, it was only what, 31.56 or something like that...Not as bad as I usually have to pay, anywhere else, back during the war, everything costed like 1.5X more. Sheesh! After coming outta my mindless thoughts, I realize I've got something on my upper lip, and so I look for a napkin...DAMN! Just when you need one too, they up and disappear on you. "Um, Van. You've got a piece of pie on your lip..." Thanks for telling me NOW. 

"Yeah, but I can't find a freaking napkin...Man!" About to just wipe it off with the back of my hand, Raven leans over, and kisses or, more like licks the bit of pie off my lip and nose...Ha, didn't know that was there. But back to this dramatic event, I was speechless, and he just gave a faint smile. 

"Well, you couldn't find a napkin, and it looked to good to pass up..." Wow, surprised by Raven, what for the hundredth time, today? :P He's really changing, in front of my very eyes! 

"Hm, to bad you don't have any crumbs for my to clean up. To bad..." I feign disappointment, as we exit the restaurant, hands somehow finding themselves intertwined...That happened totally on its own, I SWEAR! 

So ya know, 75 dollars was wasted in a hotel room, back in Red Sands, and now we've gotta find a new place to camp out. If it were just me, I could easily sleep in the Liger, but I doubt Raven would appreciate sleeping together, in a small, cramped cockpit together...On second thought, I don't think that's such a bad idea...Boy, am I letting my thoughts drift...again.

*~*Raven*~*

"Hey Raven, this hotel looks good! I mean, I got the money for a hotel room here, a single room for...like 4 days, I guess...What do ya say? You could have the bed, and I'd take the couch, or maybe we could get a double room. If its not to expensive!" Oh no, another bright idea...But of course the promise of a warm place to stay, a bed to sleep in, and the fact I don't got to pay, is very promising. 

"Sure." I think he took that answer a little to excitedly...What can make him THAT energetic? I can only slightly smile at his childish bouncing around, it is quite amusing. So upon entering the hotel, which wasn't anything fancy, but not a rat trap, it had a homey look to it. Homey...What a word, I only figure it would feel homey to any other whom enters, of course I've never had a real home, or experienced any form of a comforting setting, unless you include staying with Shadow...Or this past day. 

"Oh wow! Sure, so a single king bedroom, for 5 nights!" I can hear Van suddenly talking again. I must have spaced out, which is interesting, since I've never done that since the days back when my had laid dormant...~

__

Hot, searing sand stung his face as he trudged through the desert, all he could see around him, was sand, and more sand...It was a barren wasteland of sorts, and only a single figure moved, for miles around.

Numb and naive, that's the only words that could describe how he felt, he knew not of where he was, where he was heading, or what he was doing...It was as if he'd been switched to automatic pilot, for 4 straight years...

He'd been severely undernourished, dehydrated, and badly injured from his dream like attacks on bases...

He could remember Shadow never far away from him, and as he approached a base, the organoid would be right there to help him along on an attack. Of course the black organoid had once tried to stop his master from such attacks, but it didn't matter, Raven kept on. 

It was as if he'd been brainwashed and didn't care, as if he were a zombie doing someone else's bidding...But that all changed, on one particular night...The night Shadow stole a Redler and he, a DarkHorn. 

"Attack. ATTACK! All men to the west side immediately! Unidentified Zoid approaching at top speeds!" _Someone on an intercom yelled over the entire base. _

Zoids ran in all different directions around him, he sat idly in the DarkHorn, waiting for an opening, a spot where he'd catch all the soldiers in a deftly attack. Shadow was the decoy, the Redly flew over the North wall and into the adjacent South compound wall. A smoldering corpse of the once zoid, was left in a flaming heap. 

"DECOY! All Arms on alert!" _That was the moment, throwing the DarkHorn into full power, he mowed himself in the middle of the base, and opened fire on all the stunned soldiers around him. Most caught by surprise, or in the midst of realization. _

All around him, mangled zoids and humans lay, everything looked like a haze, everything he'd seen before. Everything he hated to do, he hated killing, he hated seeing the blood and the people there, dead...Yet he had continued to do such things, for no reason...

From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of two zoids, approaching him at full throttle. Blue...He couldn't figure out what exactly it was, until it was right upon him. The blue Zoid pouncing upon his DarkHorn, and looking it in the eyes, as if daring it to make a move...

Trapped, he was trapped! He hated that feeling, all instincts told him to move, get away. Get away from this threat, a threat he knew...Looking into the cockpit of the opposing zoid, he saw the determined, hard onyx eyes...Van Flyheight.

Suddenly the fuzziness and numbness he'd felt was lifting. Breaking away, wafting from his mind as if dust, being brushed away...Something snapped, instincts flared, and he fought hard. Without realizing what had happened, he was upon his feet, he'd thrown the blade liger into its partner, Di-Bison. 

"RAVEN!" _A voice flared in anger, over the intercom. That name...He knew it, it was his name! In the seconds his guard was down, the Liger and Di-Bison had attack him, tearing his DarkHorn apart. The entire left side was paralyzed. _

He panic, he was corner, caught. "No." _He firmly told himself, no he could not be captured. He remembered now, everything, all of it, every detail he'd tried to hide in the recesses of his mind. And it hurt, deeply, the pain and fear he'd felt since childhood had come back in a ferocious torrent._

His parents' deaths, Prozen, Hiltz, Van...His defeat and near death 4 years prior...All the hate he'd had buried, now resurface. It focused it all in front of him, fed his hate, into a plane, and used it to dig himself out of the hole he was in.

Snapping his right gun barrel off of his very back, the DarkHorn held it in its mouth. The Blade Liger's Pilot, as well as the Di-Bison's, looked perplexed, almost humored by his panicked actions. Firing the gun, until it was out of ammo, he'd successfully hit both enemy zoids a few times, and made them retreat slightly. 

He knew he couldn't escape, yet he was compelled to try. He'd never given up, not now, not to the enemy, not to Van, not while THEY watched... 

"You can't escape us now, Raven!" _It was him, the same boy who'd defeated him many times prior, he was facing him now, his cockpit open as he stand on the edge, looking at him, yet he was no boy, not anymore. Features much more mature, shoulders broad, body muscular and well built...hair unruly and spiked, pulled back into a pony tail, as always. _

Also now at the edge of his cockpit, Raven stood there, glaring at his rival, since the age of 12, he stayed silent. 

"Come ON! You can't be serious, you're surrounded, give in already...I thought you were already DEAD!" _Behind the exasperation, he could feel the despair seep into those words. _

"You can't defeat me that easily, even in death, I would arise to face you once more in battle, Flyheight!" _He yelled, now a smirk curling his lips. Yes, he'd never give up his fight, his fight for revenge...A revenge he'd someone forgotten the purpose of, but in the end, he wanted revenge of his parents' deaths and for what Prozen had made him into. **"SHADOW!" **He bellowed, and as soon as the name escaped his lips, Van tensed, and his silver organoid, Zeke flew forward, to fend off his own black one. _

"NO! You can't escape!" _Van cried in dismay, as Shadow swooped down, and captured Raven with the wire like tentacles, to be enclosed and encased inside it's very chest...Raven remember, he was FREE once again.~_

Shaking his head of his thoughts, Raven looked over to Van, who was looking happily at the card in his hands. The key card to their hotel room, he guessed. 

"What's the room number?" He asked half heartedly, memories and thoughts rampaging through his head. 

"637...Its a king bed, so we can both get the bed! And I only paid for a single sized room! I think the desk clerk has a...thing for me." He giggled, oh really? I could only glare at the desk clerk, who was a handsome man of about 24 or so, light brown hair, a well built body, a little taller than Van, with dark blue eyes...The man looked at Raven as he and his companion were making there way toward the stairs, and gulped at the fixed glare he'd received from the cold, daring lilac eyes. 

Upon entering the hotel room, he noticed it wasn't to fancy. A large bed sat in the middle of the left side, a T.V. adjacent to it, a small table in the far left corner, a couch beside the T.V., with a microwave and small ice box close to the door. Oh, and a small doorway, he figured led to the bathroom, and closet, resided on the right side of the door, when it was closed. 

He was tired, and his head hurt, he knew if he went to bed, he wouldn't sleep, at least not well...He'd be riddled with nightmares again, as he usually was. From anything from his child hood, the remembrance of his parents' deaths, his time with Prozen, and/or with Hiltz...It didn't matter, his mind always fount something to torture him about. 

With a sigh, he threw his bag into the corner, and began to undress. He'd try his best at sleep...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OH MY GOD! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR HAVING THIS BE THIS LATE!! I mean really! I've had a lot of family problems and such, my brother is gravely ill, and I've been to wrapped up in spending as much time with him as I can! Since I don't know how much time I've got left to spend with him, then there's all my college stuff I've had to do before the summer! I'm seriously thinking of not going back this year, and waiting a year before I go back to my Junior year, since I'm so behind on everything...

Plus me and my mom aren't seeing eye to eye anymore, and we're arguing and not in the best of a mother-daughter relationship at the moment, even though I'm grown! 

Well, anyways, hope you liked this chapter, I've already started on the 4th chappie! 

LOVES YA ALL! 

~DeathScytheAngel.


End file.
